Information required for aircraft operations can be aircraft specific, flight specific, personnel specific, specific to time and place, specific to regulatory requirements, or a combination thereof. Aircraft specific data includes but not limited to engine data, the time an aircraft is dispatched, take-off data, landing times, the time an aircraft is secured following flight, landing gear cycles, control inputs, which data come from a wide variety of sources, not all of which are readily all available at the same time in real-time.
Personnel specific data can include but is not limited to crew scheduling, passenger manifestos, etc. is also necessary for aircraft operations but is not readily available at the same time in real-time.
Similarly, necessary data for aircraft operations can include regulatory information concerning airspace and airports, weather information, air traffic control information, some of which can change during aircraft operations as a result of actions taken by persons on the aircraft, off the aircraft, or by forces of nature, and which data are not readily all available at the same time in real-time.
None of the prior art allows for saving information into different computerized information modules such as data from flight logs, flight tracker, maintenance, connectivity, router into modules, for a specific aircraft that can be communicated to and displayed on a single device in real-time. In many instances in the field of aircraft operations, there is no integration of this data. Some operators, for example, keep maintenance information concerning their operations in one place, personnel information in another, aircraft asset information in another, flight planning information elsewhere, and so on, despite the numerous areas where deriving useful solutions for any of the myriad flight-related activities for safe and orderly conduct of aircraft operations might require the same data for different uses.
The prior art has several different systems from different venders that would store data in different locations. There are different user credentials and user interfaces and the data is not shared across disparate systems.
The novel invention combines these systems in a single user interface and with a common data store that allows them to share information between modules.
Further compounding the problem, when aircraft operations are conducted for lengthy periods away from a home base, such as when a corporate aircraft is used to make a weeks' long trip, the collection of data concerning those operations lags the usage, as systems and personnel do not currently communicate with one another all the information described above concerning aircraft operations in real time.
Thus, the need exists for solutions to the above problems with the prior art. By creating a single seamless integrated real-time flight data management solution, aircraft operations will be made more orderly and efficient, as all required information is collected and displayed in real time, and then tailored to meet the specific need to be addressed, such as flight planning, trip scheduling, aircraft maintenance, or as the case may be.